moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyber Knight
|Row 3 title = Resource(s)|Row 3 info = White Wavelength|Row 4 title = Weapon skills|Row 4 info = |image = Cyber Knight Crest.png|Row 5 title = Armor type|Row 5 info = Scale Mail & Plate|Row 6 title = Signature abilities|Row 6 info = Attacks in unnatural and unpredictable ways, Cyber Dash|Row 7 title = |Row 7 info = }} The Cyber Knight '''(less commonly known as the '''Cyber Warrior) is a type of technologically enhanced soldier that was developed by the Prime Federation during its founding years. This warrior draws upon the mysterious residual energy of the Umbral Net known as White Wavelength '''to enhance their agility, strength and stamina, and perform various abilities that are not categorically magical, however many of resultants of these abilities are familiar and magic-like, such as producing force fields, the act of teleporting, and the conjuration of objects. Aspirants of the Cyber Knight program are considered after undergoing months of intense physiological and psychological training, and those few who follow through with the eventual surgically-inserted neural augmentations then prepare to transition. Background ... Augmentations ... Lore The Abyssal Projects ... Breakthrough ... Notable Cyber Knights * Brenyra Dawnspark Carter * Sir Malfose Gear Cyber Knights are often depicted as wearing a blend of dark purple scale mail and plate armor, which feature ornamental blue gems throughout. Though the distributed set of armor comes with a magic resistant cloak and horned great helm, some Cyber Knights choose to leave some pieces behind in battle depending on their chosen fighting style or the circumstances of their current mission. Beneath their armor, Cyber Knights wear an all-black unitard made of a breathable, durable, and flexible fabric, which zips up in either the front or back. The clothing can be customized to have either a head cap or turtleneck design, and to extend either to the wrist and ankles or encompass both the hands and feet. Cyber Knights possess anywhere between one and two main weapons on their person at any given time, which are each fixed into floating position on their backs using a floating runes called '''Switch Runes. Using these runes, a Cyber Knight can instantaneously summon or dismiss the weapon without needing to manually draw or sheath it. Abilities Cyber Dash The Cyber Dash '''is one of the Cyber Knight's most useful tools, allowing them to advance at incredible speeds. The execution of the Cyber Dash varies depending on the Cyber Knight's skill level, but it is generally characterized by a brief withdrawing movement (typically a readying step backwards) before the Cyber Knight's physical form freezes entirely, before they are almost instantaneously accelerated forward at speeds upwards of 80 mph (128.8 km/h), up to a distance of their choosing, up to a 1/4 mi (1.2 km). Though this can be used as a means of transport (to a point, depending on their '''Wavelength Threshold), an armed Cyber Knight can make use of the force of their sudden acceleration to cleave through fortified armor and structures. Depending on the Cyber Knight's skill level, the speed of the cast, speed of acceleration, distance, and force of the Cyber Dash may vary. Some telling indicators of an impending Cyber Dash are the brief moment of transparency and blue hue that the Cyber Knight takes on just as they become static, as well as the cyan trail of life that is left as the move occurs. Cyber Dodge ... Load ... Switch Rune One of their most inherent and basic abilities, the Cyber Knight can bind a weapon to an entity called a Switch Rune, an indestructible ring of light composed of power from the Umbral Net. These runes float on the back, and though they exhibit a slight delay in following the Cyber Knight's movements, they keep the weapons in a fixed and unobtrusive position that allows them to act more freely. A Cyber Knight can only possess as many as two Switch Runes at once, and because weapons cannot be inserted or removed from them by normal means, Cyber Knights utilize their power from the Umbral Net to instantaneously summon the weapon into their hands or dismiss it to their back. Though the weapons do not encumber the Cyber Knight when stored in the Switch Rune, the presence of the weapons do still occupy the surrounding space. When the weapons are no longer needed, the Cyber Knight often dismisses their Switch Runes and assigned weapons from view, storing them in their personal dwelling within the Umbral Net, their Umbral Citadel. The function of these runes have been mimicked by skilled Techno mages, however the Switch Runes are a power that comes naturally with the Cyber Knight's kit. Category:Titles Category:Classes and Professions Category:Prime Federation